tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Too Many Moving Parts
Log Title: Too Many Moving Parts ;Characters: * Clutch * Steel-Brigadier 910 ;Location: Motorpool - Offut AFB ;Date: November 23, 2012 ;Summary: Clutch talks engines with 910 in the motorpool. ''As logged by Clutch - Friday, November 23, 2012, 10:59 PM Motorpool - Offut AFB ;Contents: * Clutch * Steel-Brigadier 910 * 1994 Pontiac Firebird * AH-64 Apache #879 * Wolverine #869 :The Steel Brigadier rolls in in a beat up old Chevy. He parks it at the far end of the civillian side of the motor pool, dressed in civillian clothes this day as he steps out, humming cheerful to himself. Conjuring images of the old style grease mechanics is the soldier named Clutch. His face is lean and well-defined with prominent features such as a strong jawline and high cheekbones. His hair is kept short due to military regulations. It's scruffy and black, styled by what looks like and smells like motor oil. His eyes are dark brown. He sorts a very thick 5 o'clock shadow just hours from becoming a full on beard. :Clutch stands roughly 6'2 with a slim body type with broad shoulders and a tapered waist. His clothes are what looks to be army issued. He wears a grease stained dark green t-shirt with his dog-tags hanging around his neck. The tags themselves have black silencers around them. The shirt is tucked into a pair of olive green fatigues which are in turned tucked into a pair of black Ranger boots. About his waist is a simple army style belt with a dull silver buckle. To complete his look is a baggy matching green shirt which he wears open with the sleeves rolled all the way up to his shoulders. Clutch is elbows-deep in one of the new Tread Ripper Tanks, pulling out parts and tossing them aside, muttering to himself. Clutch mutters to himself, "... to overcomplicate... overengineer..." Pausing as he passes by Clutch, the Brigadier looks at him carefully, then says "Maybe if you weren't so angry at it, it would be happier with you." Clutch seems alone in the motorpool; likely most of the Joes are home for the holidays. He looks up, a little surprised at the comment. "Angry? Who's angry?" Clutch smirks between his oil-streaked chops. He points at the tank. "If I was angry, it would know it." Steel-Brigadier 910 grins back "You sounded like it. And usually the tossing of bits betrays anger." he states, with a tilt of respectful apology "What IS wrong with it though?" Clutch makes a face. "Well, officially nothing. But every time we get a new piece of tech, I've gotta go through it and remove all the unnecessary bells and whistles that are just going to break down in the field and cause problems later. I swear some engineers feel they get paid by how many useless parts they can add to an engine. "It's possible. I didn't know we got new digs though. Looks just like the old ones." he remarks as he looks over the vehicle appreciatively. Clutch looks around the newish motorpool. "Yeah. Finally getting it broken in and looking like home." Steel-Brigadier 910 nods "Fair enough." he remarks as he leans against the vehicle "So what kind of unneeded bells and whistles do they include? " he asked curiously Clutch grumbles, "Oh, geez, you name it. When I'm done here, tho, the thing'll be 20% lighter, 30% faster, and infinitely less likely to break down and require some non-standard hose that we don't have in 3000 miles." He points out a rapid succession of brackets, hoses, and extra filters and lines that he's pulling out and routing directly. Where SB was being polite or not, he gets a pretty detailed answer from someone passionate about engine design. "Does it still have a coffee cup holder? " 910 asks with faux excitement. Clutch chuckles. "Well, the fuzzy dice are my addition, I'll admit." Steel Brigadier listens politely, only getting some of the information "Cant' we just put in a request to have it all pre removed? Surely Hawk could pull strings." Clutch rolls his dark eyes. "Ah. I take that's a 'no they don't pay attention." remarked the Brigadier dryly. Clutch grumbles, "Oy, do you know what kind of paperwork hell what would cause?" Steel-Brigadier 910 ahs "So its easier to strip the parts out and explain it to them after." Clutch says, "Strip now, put in recommendations for the next version, yes. This way we still have the tanks we need, and maybe the next ones will be better. Even if they aren't, I'll just strip 'em down again." Steel-Brigadier 910 nods "And we have parts we can recycle into pop rockets. I gotta go unpack though. Talk to you later, right Clutch? " he smacks Clutch's shoulder gently on the way by, picking up his bag as he departs Clutch grumbles, "Exactly. See ya in the morning." Steel-Brigadier 910 heads out.